


Between Zero and Infinity

by gemjam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent Appreciation Week, Goodbyes, M/M, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: Eighteen year old Chris spends his last night in Beacon Hills with Peter before his life changes forever.-For Day 4 of Chris Argent Appreciation Week -soulmates





	Between Zero and Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> [Cover art on tumblr](http://gemjam.tumblr.com/post/177023849981/between-zero-and-infinity-chris-argentpeter)

“There’s a universe where you’re the werewolf and I’m the hunter,” Peter says, passing the bottle back over.

They’re laid out at the lookout point at the edge of the preserve, the town below, the sky above, and they’re somewhere in between.

“Do you try to kill me?” Chris asks.

“Every day,” Peter responds.

“Bastard,” Chris says, taking a swig of the whiskey. It burns on the way down but there’s something so satisfying about it. “There’s a universe where we’re both human and college just means college.”

“There’s a universe where we’re both werewolves,” Peter counters. “And we tear apart anyone who gets in our way. Limb from limb.”

Chris takes another swig and then passes the bottle back over, watching as Peter swallows the liquid down. He can’t get drunk, not like Chris whose head is already getting hazy, but it’s nice that they’re doing this together. One last time. Maybe he should feel vulnerable, letting the alcohol numb his senses while Peter keeps his wits about him. Peter has always had the upper hand though and, when they’re alone like this, Chris has never pretended not to like it.

“There’s a universe where you’re an Alpha and you give me to bite,” Chris says. “Then I’m yours.”

Peter smiles, his head falling to the side, all seduction and cocky self-assuredness. “You’re always mine,” he says, voice sharp and possessive. “In every universe you’re mine.”

Chris looks back up at the stars above them, going on forever, much further than he can comprehend. This is his last night in Beacon Hills, maybe ever. Tomorrow morning he boards a plane for Japan to fulfil his father’s first assignment and he’ll succeed or he’ll fail but his life will never be the same. He can’t have this anymore. He takes the bottle from Peter’s hand, not waiting for it to be offered. He doesn’t want to feel it when he finally has to say goodbye.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” he asks.

“I believe in mates,” Peter says. “And I think I believe in souls.”

“How do you know if you have one?” Chris asks.

Peter turns to look at him. “I guess people who don’t wouldn’t ask that question.”

“I’m not sure that’s true,” Chris says.

Peter reaches over, taking the bottle from his hand and placing it aside. He rolls onto his side, Chris turning to face him with a little huff.

“There’s a universe where you don’t have an existential crisis after a few clumsy drinks of whiskey,” Peter says.

“This is not that universe,” Chris says.

“It most certainly is not, darling,” Peter agrees, reaching out to touch the side of his face. “But you still have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Chris feels himself blush and he wonders if Peter can feel it too beneath his fingers. He wonders if he can sense the change in his scent.

“There’s a universe where you take down empires,” Peter says, his voice fierce. “And I’m on your right hand.”

Chris closes his eyes, leaning in to Peter’s touch. “I don’t want to go.” There’s tears straining at his closed eyes as he fights back a sob, the fear so real and present in his gut. He’s not scared of what he’s walking into, he’s scared of what he’s walking away from.

“Don’t be a messy drunk,” Peter soothes.

“I might not come back,” Chris whispers, as though it’s a secret and not the most obvious thing in the world.

“There’s a universe where you do,” Peter says.

Chris opens his eyes, blinking away the tears. “There’s a universe where I don’t.”

“And we are but pawns,” Peter says. He moves closer, getting into Chris’ personal space, and Chris welcomes him as always. “You’re going to remember me as the most handsome, most charming, most talented lover you’ve ever had.”

“I don’t want to remember you,” Chris says.

“Oh, but you will,” Peter says. “I’m unforgettable.”

“You know what I mean,” Chris says. “I don’t want you to be a memory.”

“You’re always mine,” Peter says. “No matter where you go. In some universe, you’re mine.”

Chris sighs, feeling himself sag. “But not this one.”

“Not right now,” Peter agrees. “But we won’t be kids forever.”

 _But you’ll always be a Hale,_ Chris thinks. _I’ll always be an Argent. I’ll always be my father’s son._

“There’s a universe where we’re girls and this turns into a really hot lesbian porno,” Peter says. “I’d like to explore that idea.”

Chris gives him a look. “There’s a universe where I punch you in the face.”

Peter grins at him, so handsome that it makes Chris ache. “There’s a universe where I give you the best orgasm of your life and you wake up the whole town screaming my name.”

“Okay,” Chris agrees.

“Okay?” Peter asks.

Chris shrugs. “Okay.”

Peter gets that look in his eyes, the one that’s almost all wolf, and it should scare Chris, he should despise it, but he knows intrinsically that it means him no harm. It’s a part of Peter, a powerful, shining part that he’s never shied away from. It’s not danger, it’s strength and passion and truth.

Peter presses him back, rolling on top of him, joining their mouths together. Chris closes his eyes as Peter’s hands slide down to his waistband, pretending this is the universe where it doesn’t all go down in flames.


End file.
